Metamorphosis, a werewolf story
by Cartercool90
Summary: Levi goes to his best friend's house to prepare for his painful monthly transformation.


I got out of the car and walked up to the door of Tredecim's house.'God dammit...' I thought. The sun was about to start setting, and the full moon was tonight.  
I rang the doorbell and pictured the pain i would be forced through in a few hours. The door opened and my friend smiled welcomingly.  
"Hi Tre" I said before he welcomed me inside. He lead me into the living room and turned on the TV. The room was warm and inviting, housing a fireplace and a coffee table surrounded by two cushy looking armchairs and a small sofa. Considering Tre's co-dependence, his house was surprisingly tidy. "Make yourself at home" he said, "Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes please. By the way, have you set up the trap?"  
"Did it last night"  
"Good, good"

I plugged my iPod into his stereo and put on "My leftovers" by Porcelain and the Tramps, before sitting on his couch. I gave myself a little time to think while I was alone.  
Last month was not pleasant, and we were fortunate that Trace and his mind-control powers had been there to stop anyone from getting hurt.  
Hopefully, Tredecim's cage would keep me from being let loose. "Thirsty?" asked Tre when he came back in with 2 cups of tea. "Thank you" I said before accepting the tea. Tre looked at me worriedly, to which i asked what was wrong. "It hurts, seeing you in so much pain..." he said painfully.  
"You worry too much, Tre..." I replied as if it had been said several times  
"Its my power! If your pain and despair is strong enough then i feel it too! To know you have to go through that regularly is almost tragic..."  
"Tre, this condition is my problem, and its bad enough that you have to share the feeling. If you try your best to control it then maybe you wont feel the pain"  
"I'll try" He smiled a friendly smile.

The next 2 1/2 hours pretty much went on with us laughing and over-analyzing lame sitcoms on the TV. "When does the moon come up?" I asked. "Around 7:30"  
"So is that like.. half an hour?"  
"Think so"  
"Better lock me up then"  
"K then, i'll unlock the cage"  
"Hey, you got a coat rack?"  
"Yeah, its in the porch on the wall"  
I picked up my bag and walked into the porch. I unressed before putting my clothes in the bag and hanging it up on one of the pegs. I wandered back into the living room to see Tredecim next to my cage holding the door open. He gestured for me to go inside, which I did, before he closed the cage door and locked the padlock, securing me for the night. It was obvious that he felt sorry for me, which made sense. Anyone else would find being locked naked in a cage overnight humiliating, but that was the least of my concerns. What I was currently focused on was keeping myself and Tre safe tonight. Besides, he was the one that I should be feeling sorry for! His power makes him feel what others do, mentally and physically, and i felt terrible putting him through that. I sat on the floor of my cage and watched TV, while Tre sat on the floor next to the cage and looked at me in confusion. "Is something the matter?" I asked.  
"Arent you bothered?"  
"By what?"  
"Being a werewolf can't be a good experience"  
"How do you mean?"  
"First, its painful, and it must be really degrading to be locked up in a cage without any clothes"  
"Hehe, would you rather have to buy new clothes every month?"  
"True"  
"And the pain has taught me to appreciate that i still have what most people would consider normal"  
"But it must be frustrating knowing that every month you turn into a..."  
"Monster?"  
"You could say that."  
"Its only for a couple of hours every month"  
"I guess so"

We both sat quietly and watched TV for about 20 minutes.  
I the realized the time. Crap.

"Hey, Tre. I turn in about 5 minutes" I sat quietly for a moment and felt the anxious look on my face, before looking up at Tre. His sad eyes stared back and his eyebrows were knitted together. My heart sunk for a moment at the sad sight. I started to get a headache and my bones burned slightly; the first signs of turning. "Ow..."  
"Want some painkillers?"  
"Please.." I muttered.  
He went into the kitchen before I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes thinking about the upcoming pain. Tre then came and nudged my shoulder, and handed me 2 pills and a glass of water. I dropped the pills in my mouth and washed them down with the water. We both waited silently for a few minutes, the headache gradually fading until I felt a sharp twinge of stabbing pain in my chest.

I cried out, and suddenly, the pain doubled, accompanied by an audible crack, and i no longer felt my heartbeat. I was having a heart attack while my heart changed shape and size, and then a deafening screaming noise started and hurt my ears. I then realized it was me. All wolf organs are shaped differently, so while I was having my heart attack, i was also having liver and kidney failure all at the same time, and i screamed even even louder, until my throat burned.

On top of the massive organ failure, my bones were now stretching, reshaping, compressing, bending, almost snapping in places. My instinct was to scream louder than before, but by now I had stopped- not because the pain had gone -but because my throat and gullet were burning, tearing and reforming. I literally couldnt make a sound. This meant I could now hear Tre trying to ask if I was ok. I couldnt respond, only look into his desparate brown eyes.

I now had blurry tunnel vision due to the lack of circulation, and the cells were changing at the back of my eyes, and only a few colors were now present. The tips of my fingers felt as if they were ripping because of my rapidly growing claws pulling the nail-beds forwards. Because of my wolf form's snout, my face had started stretching, pulling forwards, until my nose, palate, and cheek bones felt as though they would shatter. I could now feel my adrenal glands flooding my body with endorphins, as my heart had now restart itself, along with my other vital organs. My bones started to relieve themselves, as well as my voice box, and i now started yowling like a wolf.  
My face gradually stopped stretching and I let out a howl.

Everything went black.


End file.
